Rafael Rider
Rafael Rider belongs to Sora Rider. Once known as "The King of Carnival" where his owner used to work. He has eighteen kids and a wife name Eva Phillips/Rider. He would never leave such familial bliss except maybe to help some young birds who are in need... and the opportunity to visit Carnival one more time! He's the voiced by George Lopez in Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014). His personal Rafael's a Toco Toucan who had a black feathers with a white underside on his neck & cheeks, has blue eyelids with an orange facial markings around his eyes. His eye color is brown, feet blue, and a beak that's yellow, a red stripe on top with black on the tip. Rafael is a suave, handsome, intelligent, smooth-talking, calm, romantic and outgoing type bird. His life When he was a baby, he was found by Sora's grandfather when he was alone. At Tennessee, he was in a box and met a nice boy name Sora Rider. He was scared at first, but Sora told him that he'll take care of him. As 15 years passed, he grow up and the boys went to Rio De Janeiro when Sora got a job at Carnival. Then, they met 3 man with their pets: G Cash, James Stiller and Mario with Nico Cash, Perdo Stiller and Luiz. While they work there, they met 2 beauiful girls name Kairi and Eva Phillips. You know how it goes with love. 10 years later, he and his owner got married. In 2011, the boys met 2 kids with their macaws: Yesenia Miller and Jacob Stewart with Jewel and Blu. Then, Jewel asks, "Precious, aren't they?". Then, Rafael, probably thinking she asked, "How many of them?", answers, "Kids? Seventeen of them, and one on the way." Then, he catches two of them shaking the unhatched egg, and commands them to stop. He asks them if they're headed for Carnaval, calling them "lovebirds". Before they can answer, one of the chicks rips off one of Blu's feathers, in which Rafael tells Blu he (and Eva) are having him tested. When the two blue macaws ask for his help, removing the chain from around their legs, he offers to take them to see Luiz and his owner, Mario. When, for the second time, one of his children get in his eye and he asks them if they want him to call their mother. Fearfully, they tell him no and fly away. Although, Eva is against the idea of Rafael taking Blu and Jewel to Luiz, thinking he's sneaking off to Carnival with his friends, Rafael manages to sweet-talk her into letting him go, using memories of how they first met and complimenting her awful singing voice. After learning that Blu can't fly, Rafael attempts an impromptu lesson, telling him that flying is about "feeling the rhythm" of your heart. After Blu fails, the guys went with Alice, Emily, Kelly and Hannah Campbell into town where they meet Nico and Perdo with their owner, G and James until G told them that they missed the trolley that will take them to Luiz and Mario. Then, the guys went to G's club while they wait for the next trolley. At G's club, Blu starts dancing. Rafael nudges him into dancing with Jewel, looking on proudly while they perform a duet. When the monkey and the gangs came, Rafael attempts to settle things peacefully, but when that fails, a war is declared by Pedro and he joins in the fight, taking down several of them. On the trolley, Rafael plays matchmaker again, giving Blu romantic advice to a romantic song by Kelly Campbell. When Rafael tells Blu to tell Jewel how he feels, Blu ends up making a mistake, choking (literally, due to a blossom's petal landing in his beak while he's trying to explain it) and failing due to his shyness. Then, the group meets with Luiz, a bulldog, and he tries to break the chain by using the Groove Cutter until they were released with Luiz' drool lubricating the chain. After that, Rafael, Nico, Perdo, Kelly and Hannah flew with Jewel outside of Luiz's garage, leaving Blu depressed. After Blu and Jewel have an argument and part ways, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, making Nico cry and Perdo said that was too much. When Blu, Jacob, Yesenia and Jewel left, Rafael goes after Blu, telling him that his family is so important than going to Carnival and his family came from the heart and not from his mind. When Nico and Perdo came back, they learned that Freddy Krueger has captured the girls and went to save them. When they found the girls, they were captured by Carnage. After being loaded into the plane, Blu manages to escape his cage and freeing the others who all fly out of the plane to freedom. In the final scene, Rafael is seen back in his tree home, singing and snuggling with his wife and children include with his owner and Sora's family. Friends Tyler "Blu" Stewart Rafael is friendly towards Blu (as if he was his own son, which can be presumed when he says, "That's my boy."), offering him to teach him how to fly, and assisting him in "wooing" Jewel. However, it doesn't work so well, because Blu said to Jewel "I have beautiful eyes" instead of telling her "You have beautiful eyes", as Rafael suggested. Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Rafael is just as friendly towards Jewel as he is to Blu, though he teases her slightly by often referring to her and Blu as "lovebirds". Nico and Perdo Nico and Pedro are old friends/amigos of Rafael's from his younger days. Rafael refers to them as "family" and enlists their help in "setting the mood" for Blu and Jewel during their trolley ride. He also sends them after Jewel following her and Blu's argument. Eva Phillips/Rider Though Rafael loves Eva deeply, he's a little bit scared of her, likely because she's really demanding. But she can know when she can trust him. Luiz Luiz is another old friend/amigo of Rafael's, whom he easily convinced to cut the chain off Blu and Jewel's legs, even after Jewel insulted him. Kelly and Hannah Campbell Kelly, Hannah and Rafael are great friends. Trivia *He is a Toco Toucan who has a red, yellow and black beak, black and white feathers and blue feet. *Like his children, he is afraid/scared to death of Eva. *He's known as the "King of Carnival", as mentioned by Nico. *Rafael is voiced by George Lopez, a film actor who also voices characters in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1, 2, & 3, Marmaduke and stars in his own TV show & Reno 911. *It is likely that Rafael is named after one of the director's children, Rafael Saldanha, while one of his children is named after Carlos Saldanha himself. *During the final song of the movie, Rafael and Eva are seen with three of their kids. These kids must be newborn, because they look exactly like their other kids from earlier in the movie. This means that Rafael and Eva had three more kids after their eighteen other kids grew up. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Teaching *Advising *Smooth talking *Sweet talking *Wisdom Pictures of Rafael Rider Rafael Ride.jpg Rafael Rider 2.jpg Rafael Rider 3.jpg|"Okay. I need you to get a little closer." Rafael Rider 4.jpg|"And Rafael Rider knows everyone." Rafael Rider 5.jpg|"Now, put your wings around each other." Jewel and Rafael.jpg|"Fun, right?" Rafael, Blu and Jewel.jpg|"Flying isn't what you think." Rafael, Blu and Jewel 2.jpg Rafael, Blu and Jewel 3.jpg|"It's what you feel in your heart." Rafael Rider 6.jpg|"But, hey..." Rafael, Blu and Jewel 4.jpg|"If our friends can do it, how hard can it be?" Blu and Rafael.jpg|Blu and Rafael Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:The Rider Family Category:Married Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:About Males